<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dizzy by RedDragon (TheDancingOcelot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176940">dizzy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/RedDragon'>RedDragon (TheDancingOcelot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/RedDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt out of sorts, like his brain was being squeezed and trying to escape his skull at the same time. He knew the feeling and that staying on a dark and mostly silent place would be best for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dizzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up with the impression you would have a bad day was one of the worst feelings Jaskier had ever felt. He didn’t have a reason to have a bad day, he reasoned with himself, he was at Kaer Morhen, Ciri was training with Geralt, the other wolves were all very nice and Yennefer decided she didn’t want to spend all winter wheedling him. He didn’t really know why he had this feeling of impending doom, so he just went down for breakfast. If the others noticed his less than sunny demeanor they didn’t mention it.</p>
<p>He decided to stay in the library for the day, not feeling up to composing or even playing his lute. </p>
<p>On the way up the stone steps seemed to change their heights, making him stumble and cling to the wall. He felt out of sorts, like his brain was being squeezed and trying to escape his skull at the same time. He knew the feeling and that staying on a dark and mostly silent place would be best for him. He had the beginnings of a migraine, one of the ones that didn’t go away for love or medicine.</p>
<p>Jaskier stumbled into the library and lowered himself on an armchair slowly, to avoid the splitting pains he got for as long as he could. He drew his legs up and hugged them, his head resting on the back of the chair and lolling to the side. Now if only he could take a nap like that. </p>
<p>“Jaskier! Jaskier where- there you are!” Cirilla’s voice jolted him from sleep and into the pain that raged through his skull. During his sleep it had gotten worse, he must have kept his teeth clenched as an ache now traveled from his mandible down to his neck.</p>
<p>“Geralt asked me to find you because you didn’t appear for lunch. You don’t seem very well, should I get Yennefer?” she started speaking almost too fast for him to understand and altogether too loudly but slowed down and dropped her volume to almost a whisper after seeing him wince.</p>
<p>“No need, dear one, there’s nothing she can do for me,” he smiled through the nausea and only succeeded in making her worry more.</p>
<p>“I’m getting Geralt then,” she turned on her heel and ran back out the door.</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed and prepared himself to face yet more people. He probably wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore and his shoulders were also starting to cramp.</p>
<p>He rose from his chair to try and shake his muscles loose a bit but black spots danced through his vision and he swayed. He would have fallen too, but Geralt, who he hadn’t even heard enter steadied with a hand under his arm.</p>
<p>“It’s just a migraine, it’ll pass,” he said before Geralt could ask anything.</p>
<p>“You should at least eat something,” Geralt pulled him closer and put his hand on the small of Jaskier’s back.</p>
<p>“I’ll just throw it back up,” Jaskier tried to shake his head but stopped as soon as he started.</p>
<p>“I’m getting you back to bed. Will you sleep it out?” Geralt asked, already moving to pick Jaskier up, grasping his hips and lifting him. Jaskier crossed his legs around Geralt’s waist and his arms around his neck, happy for at least not having to stumble his way even higher into their bedroom on a tower.</p>
<p>“I’ll try. I keep clenching my jaw and making everything hurt more,” Jaskier mumbled against the warm skin of Geralt’s neck.</p>
<p>Geralt moved them fast without jostling Jaskier too much. They arrived at their bedroom and Geralt nudged the door open. The reason Jaskier hadn’t decided to come up there, besides the amount of stairs, was that the bedroom had windows all around and the winter sun brightened it from dawn to dusk if the curtains weren’t drawn. As they weren’t now.</p>
<p>Geralt put Jaskier on the bed and hurried to close the curtains. When he looked back Jaskier had disappeared under the covers and had a pillow mostly over his Can I try something?“ he asked and placed his hand on Jaskier’s shoulder.</p>
<p>"What?” Jaskier asked back, not moving an inch.</p>
<p>“Just something I read on a book, when I was updating the library.”</p>
<p>At that point Jaskier just really wanted the pain to stop and to sleep for a week if possible so he made an agreeing noise and jolted a little, much to his chagrin as it triggered another wave of pain, when a pair of warm hands touched his neck. They curled gently around his neck, their blades resting on the start of his shoulders and thumbs gently pressing, looking for something.</p>
<p>Bright, cold pain shot up his neck faster than he could do anything as Geralt dug his thumbs into the space between his vertebrae. He didn’t even make any noise, couldn’t really, as he tried to bring his shoulders up and move Geralt’s hands away. It seemed to last an eternity but as soon as Geralt took his hands away he noticed most of the pain from his migraine had vanished, leaving the discomfort from tight muscles.</p>
<p>“What the fuck.”</p>
<p>“I read about it in a book and then asked Regis about it. Then Triss. Apparently humans have researched enough to understand how to to both cause or stop excruciating pain with putting pressure on nerves. She taught me how to do it. In fact she seemed really interested in the matter,” Geralt moved his hand to sift his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, “Do you think you can drink at least some water?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. I still don’t think I’ll be much use. I’m not actively wanting to die but I feel like I’ve been trample by a herd of particularly angry horses,” Jaskier turned to face Geralt’s thigh but didn’t move the pillow away from his head.</p>
<p>Geralt lifted the pillow, bent down and presses a light kiss to Jaskier’s temple before getting up and going to fetch water and something that wouldn’t upset Jaskier’s stomach too much.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After Jaskier drank and ate, Geralt made him take off his sweat soaked shirt and massaged the knots out of his shoulders and neck. Jaskier let himself fall into a doze, enjoying the warmth of Geralt’s fingers and the weight of his body where he sat on his thighs. </p>
<p>When they were done Jaskier put on soft sleeping shirt and Geralt brought him to lay with his head in his chest. His arm took the place of the pillow Jaskier had over his head for pressure and he gently scratched his nails along his scalp.</p>
<p>Jaskier had started the day dreading every second, but over the course of events he could admit this was the better outcome. He smiled softly as he heard Geralt absentmindedly hum a tune, feeling his hands caress his hair and back. Sleep took him slowly, the last thing he felt was another light kiss to his forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crossposted on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>